


The Instincts of a Fae

by Arro_Sohng



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arro_Sohng/pseuds/Arro_Sohng
Summary: Post- Empire of Storms. Elide and Lorcan look for Aelin.
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a chapter in Elorcan Fluff by Jaxon Nighblade. The first chapter is that chapter. (Used with permission).

Lorcan lay against the boulder at his back and stared across the fire at the small, sleeping form. Rowan and Gavriel had entrusted him with her protection while they scouted North for two days, their animal forms far outpacing human and Fae. There was no way in hell he would mess it up.

"Lorcan!" she shrieked, and her eyes suddenly flew open.

Before he knew what he was doing, Lorcan was on his feet, hatchet in hand, halfway across the camp. Her features drained of color.

"Oh," she murmured.

Gods, the way she screamed for him. It ran nails down his resolve, but he resisted the urge to pin her to the ground and see how many times he could make her call his name.

His Fae instincts, however... the need to protect her was so overwhelming, it threatened to override his mind. Before he could stop himself, he had thrown his hatchet to the ground and wrapped her in his arms.

"Lorcan," she warned. 

He couldn't stop shaking as he pulled his self-restraint to the limit.

"I'm sorry, Elide, I can't stop," she looked skeptical. "I need to protect you."

She seemed convinced by the desperation on his face and in his voice. It was all he could do to focus on keeping her safe and not pleasuring her body, let alone master his expressions. She didn't protest further as he scooped her up and drew her tightly to his chest. Lorcan stood and carried her, along with several blankets, to his side of the fire.

Something eased inside him as she relaxed. He wrapped more blankets around her and cuddled her slim body to his own. He soon caught himself staring at her face, her delicate lips - gods, her lips-

He was leaning forwards, against his will, desperately fighting off his instincts. Elide must have noticed his movement, because she turned her sleepy face towards him and his lingering control snapped.

"Elide, I'm sorry, I'm going to kiss you, I-"

Her eyes widened as he met her lips with his. He raged an internal battle, trying to stop wanting her, and reveling in the feel of her mouth against his all the same.

Oh gods, oh _gods-_

He swore he was going to explode.

She pushed him off.

He quickly let go of her, stumbling back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Elide," he half-sobbed. He choked as he pushed himself further against the stone at his back. He couldn't read her expression as he gripped a crevice in the rock. Couldn't stop the tears flowing on his face.

_Dammit._

He wasn't supposed to cry, he wasn't supposed to be the sensitive one. She had not only smashed through his defenses, she had reduced him to a puddle in some rocky plateau in the middle of a plain.

"Why did you do that?" she asked. Not coldly but... genuinely curious.

Lorcan sighed. She was traveling with three Fae, for the gods' sake. Granted, Rowan was mated, but still...

"Didn't anyone ever give you a lesson on Fae males?"

She looked confused.

"No..."

Lorcan rolled his eyes.

"You remember Aelin calling us 'territorial Fae Bastards'? I hate to admit it, but it's true. When someone's in danger, particularly someone you are..." he flashed his eyes to Elide, then looked back at the ground, as if lecturing the round pebble at her feet, " _attracted_ to... if you don't listen to your instincts... it _hurts_ , Elide. It hurts so badly."

Elide swallowed.

"And then there are... _other_ kinds of instincts." He looked pointedly between his legs. "those are worse. And all the time... it hurts all the time, for me. Whenever I'm not touching you, or kissing you, or holding you it just..."

He closed his fist in the air pointlessly. He looked at her with sad, shattered dark eyes.

"Hurts," he concluded.

Elide would be lying if she said she didn't notice it sometimes. On a few occasions, she had heard him literally _whining,_ or limping into the forest. Yesterday, after seeing her wearing one of his shirts, he had barely been able to walk, and just collapsed behind a boulder. She had left before she found out what he had been doing, but she certainly had some ideas. 

And despite all he had done, all he had wrecked...

Elide motioned for him to come closer. He hesitantly obliged. She gathered her blankets around her and settled into him, nestling in his arms that instantly sprang up around her.

The roaring need in Lorcan's blood died down to a dull beat as he pulled her closer. He set her on his bedroll and lay down beside her, instantly draping an arm over her delicate body. Then pulled all of their blankets over her. He burried his face in the back of her hair, and she let him. 

He only slept after she did, still breathing her beautiful scent.


	2. Waking Up

Elide woke up sweating.

She was wrapped in blankets, despite her unconscious attempts to free herself, and Lorcan had her pulled close against his body.

_Gods,_ he was way too hot. How could he possibly produce this much heat?

Elide squirmed.

Five seconds later, Lorcan was awake. He sat up and freed her from her caccoon. She vaguely wondered when Rowan and Gavriel would return. She felt Lorcan press his face into her hair before letting her out of his arms. She shoved down the flare of happiness. She got up from the ground and went to her original side of the fire to retrieve clothes. 

She glanced up to see Lorcan making an expression one could consider puppy eyes. He was like a different person when he woke up. Elide quickly focused back on her bag. She felt, more than heard, him stand and stretch out. Then he padded off away from the dying fire.

Elide stared at the fire and tried not to think about her queen's own fading embers. 

Rowan hadn't been the same since she was taken. His expression was always one of grim determination with underlying grief. She used the mental image of his face as a weapon against whatever she felt - pity, confusion, attraction - for Lorcan. She glared at his exceeding back.

* * *

Lorcan woke to the happiest feeling of his life. 

Elide was sleeping beside him, nestled in his arms. He stared at her face for a few moments before laying his head back on his arm and staring at her hair. He really, _really_ , wanted to touch it. To curl it around his finger.

He hoped she wouldn't wake soon.

Of course, his hope proved folly. She opened her eyes only seconds later, so he feigned sleep. She started muttering about how he was too hot to sleep on with blankets. Another moment later, and she was shoving them off, and occasionally trying to wiggle out of his embrace. He finally relented and removed his arms.

She moved to her bag, leaving him cold and alone. She noticed him looking at her, so he stood and left for the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, I doubt have a lot of time right now. Longer chapters will be coming


End file.
